Factions
There are many factions in Buttholia, and all of them, past and present, are listed here. Current Factions All of these Factions still stand today. For now.... 'MineZ' 'Wanderers' 'MenInSuits' 'TARDiS' '3rdPzDiv' 'Creepers' 'Scallywags' 'Scion' Old Factions Many a faction no longer exists, they are all logged here. Sixth Map Old Factions 'CFKP' Cody and Friends Kill Players. This faction's admin is Cody, and its other members are Robbie and Kai-P. It used to be called just CKP-Cody Kills Players, but then Kai-P and Robbie joined. This faction is the most powerful in war. 'SexyNinjas' Troldad. This faction is run by Alex, and includes Blake and Max. They live in a secret underground fortress, and are very strong, resource wise. They were once merged with PixelPower to form Sexypixels (back when they were called Pokemen), but after the raid on SexyPixels, they returned to being SexyNinjas. They have only been attacked onces, and that is when, in the raid of SexyPixels, Robbie randomly lit one piece of TNT in their base. 'Jarvisland' You made a bad choice coming here...lol jk! Run by Bradley, Grant, Peter and Nick. Jarvisland is based in the U.S.S. Gazebo. It used to have a rollercoaster, and is a very peaceful faction, despite what the name would suggest. Nevertheless, they have been involved in many conflicts. They were once attacked by Rome, and they participated in the Raid on the Outlaws, and in the Raid on SexyPixels. 'Cowtopia' A place where all Cows are Equally Amazing. This is the most peaceful faction of them all. Run by Shelby and Nicole, they have never once been attacked and have never attacked anyone. This faction is also one of the oldest, if not the oldest, and has existed since the very start of the fifth map. They are adamant traders. 'HDawg' Henry. Henry is the only member, and therefore the admin. He does whatever he want's with the faction, and does Henry stuff. It's pretty much just Henry. 'Shadows' Julia's thing......... where she does things...... in the shadows. 'BronyPower' Just Jake, in his little faction thing. Nobody really knows what goes on within BronyPower borders. 'Warlords' A small faction, that contains just Kai M. 'OmegaSquad' James's group. He does whatever he likes because there's nobody else to tell him what to do in this faction. 'Assassins' After leaving Pixel Power, Mason created Assassins, a faction aimed at the murder of "people who have done previous wrongs (almost certainly referring to Cody)". Then this faction merged with Pixel Power. Mason agreed to give his adminship to Sam, and they continue to do PixelPower stuff, except under the name of Assassins. The members are Sam, Mason, Garrett, Alli, and Jackson. Fifth Map Old Factions All the old factions on our current map. 'Radllamas' Alli was the only ever member, and she abandoned her faction when she joined PixelPower. 'KFC' Robbie was the only ever member of this faction, which he just used for the /f home ability. 'Spetnaz' Jake and James made this faction, however they split up into their own factions later. 'Outlaws' Meant to be a Robin Hood reference, but nobody ever got the joke. It was origonally called Hoods. The admin was Julia, and the two other members were Nicole and Claire. This faction was defeated and disbanded with the raid on the Outlaws. 'Theoutback' Referring to the Great Australian Outback, this faction was owned by Robbie and Garrett. They had a great castle in the desert, and was an extremely powerful faction. At it's prime, it had more than 80 diamonds. It disbanded when in merged with Pixel Power to make Rome. 'Rome' Mason and Robbie decided to merge their factions, to form Rome. This faction didn't get very far though, because Mason attacked and defeated Jarvisland, so Cody attacked Rome and forced them into submission. Then Robbie connected and (being a member of Rome) was also defeated. The faction disbanded the next day. '2nd Legion' James split from Spetnaz, and formed 2nd Legion, origonally meant to be an aid to Rome, but ended up stealing all of their items. The faction disbanded after being attacked and claimed by Mason. 'SexyPixels' The SexyNinjas merged with PixelPower, thinking it was for the better. It was not, and Mason ended up bringing half the server upon them in the raid of SexyPixels. After this defeat, the factions returned to their original states. 'Murder' The faction Robbie created when he was factionless to strike fear into SexyPixels during the raid of SexyPixels. 'UEF' A faction only containing Nick, who disbanded it, and joined Jarvisland. 'Shadows' Julias old faction that came about after the fall of Outlaws. She has since replaced this with HiredSword. 'Pixel Power' One of the greatest and most aged factions ever to exist on the fifth map. It contained Mason (as admin), Alli, Garrett, and Sam. They were involved in many conflicts, for instance the time when they merged with Theoutback to form Rome, a crushing defeat in less than one hour. The next time Pixel Power merged, it merged with Sexyninjas to make SexyPixels, which didn't last long either after the seige of SexyPixels. What finally brought about this factions downfall was Mason leaving the faction (giving his admin powers to Sam) and forming Assassins. Assassins and Pixel Power merged. The name was kept as Assassins, but Sam was made the Admin. 'Hiredsword' Julia created Hiredsword, after Shadows. Mason thought the name was too similar too his Assassins (not really), they disputed this and threatened force. Finally, for peace, Julia changed it back to Shadows. Fourth Map Factions Though there were only two factions in the fourth map, they were both important. 'Humans' This faction was created to be enemies to the Orcs, they lived in a grand city. Unfortunately for the Humans, the Orcs were much more powerful, so when the war came, the Orcs were able to beat the Humans, but only because they were able to utilize a chunk error to get over Human walls, Cody took this as cheating, and rolled the server back. The human members were Cody, Robbie, Alli, Mason, Julia, Henry, and a few others. 'Orcs' The enemies of the Humans, they lived on the crude but fortified Skull Mountain. They were more powerful, thanks to two main people. Northmiller was a hardcore diamond miner, and Cody's dad could make mega enchantments. This faction consisted of Ryan, and all of his friends, as well as Cody's dad. They in the end quit. Third Map Factions The third map was the first map with factions, and the map with the most factions. The most prominent of these were Sparta and CCC. 'Sparta' Sparta was never able to get ahead on it's war with the CCC. It's members were Robbie, Nick, Julia, Max, and Grant (Grant left to form TheSwiss). Robbie was admin, though it was founded by Jake and Robbie together, though Jake never was able to connect. Everybody in Sparta was instantly declared a moderator, but this faction eventually disbanded from being beaten by CCC. Everytime you walked in Sparta's borders it said " THIS IS SPARTA"! 'CCC' CCC stands for Cody's Crazy Club, and was easily the most advanced and Powerful faction, as they single handedly defeated Sparta. Cody was admin, and the members were Cody's dad, Mason, Alli, Peter, Bradley, and Henry. Robbie also joined after the defeat of Sparta. This faction had high wall, which was impossible to breach without enderpearls. 'Radllamas' A faction only containing Alli, it disbanded when Alli joined the CCC. 'SexyNinjas' An underground faction, very near to CCC. The members were Alex (Admin), Blake, and later Alli (She left for CCC again). Mason was at one time a member, but he was kicked out. 'Creepgang' A faction led by Ryan, which contained all of Ryans friends. This was a powerful faction, based in the desert mainland. It was originally called Ryans Club. 'Lavamen' A small island based faction that just contained Cody's little sister and one of her friends. It disbanded quickly. 'TheSwiss' An out of the way undeground faction created by Grant after he left Sparta. Skylords The admin was Julia and the faction also included her little sister. We basically had a house up in the sky with glass platforms...that's about it.